


The Reunion Job Art

by Cashay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Header, Icons, M/M, Marvel Universe, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the wonderful Marvel Big Bang Story "The Reunion Job" by lasairfhiona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion Job Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> It was so much fun to work with lasairfhiona on this. The story is an incredibly great read. The first part of the story nearly got me crying but then there was the wonderful, absolutely great ending :D
> 
> Thank you to lasairfhiona it was so much fun!

[ ](http://i1177.photobucket.com/albums/x354/Cashaay/TheReunionJobHeader.png)

(click on the header for a bigger version)

* * *

* * *

  


  


* * *

**Ressources**

Glass Stock: [EverythingIsInStock](http://everythingisinstock.deviantart.com/) on deviantart

Fonts: [Avengeance](http://www.dafont.com/avengeance.font)  


[sign handwriting](http://www.dafont.com/sign-handwriting.font)


End file.
